Changing Identity
by Kasagi Onaso
Summary: *REVISED* Ash and Misty get in a fight after his old girlfriend returns and Misty leaves. She changesher life, her identity. But as we all know, you can't avoid destiny forever...AAMRN!
1. Blonde Streax

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em

A/N: Was this story in need for a little revision or what? I decided to split all 5,113 words in to two chapters instead of this just being a one-shot fic. This story wasn't half bad. Maybe there'll be another chapter…? 

READ AND REVIEW,

Kasagi Onaso

Changing Identity 

Blonde Streaks

Misty sat in a chair in the local pokèmon center as Ash healed his pokèmon. He was jumping up and down, for he had just won the title of Pokèmon Master. Being eighteen, he could hardly contain his excitement and joy. Misty sighed and sunk deeper into the fluffy chair. She didn't know how to tell him what she felt and she was frustrated. She had promised herself (as well as Togepi,) that she would tell him after he won the title. That's how confident she had been that he would win. She had been with him through beginning to end and she had watched him grow as well as his pokèmon's power and strength. But she was confident about it then. Now that he had become Master, she wasn't so sure anymore. They had been through some pretty rough times and she wasn't sure how he felt about her.

After a year in Johto, just before coming to Kanto, Richie had joined their group. After three weeks (!!!) he had found out her secret. She thought about the night he told her he knew. She was still trying to find out how he would have found out so fast. She had been travelling with Ash for three years and he still showed no sign of knowing. She had tried not to be obvious about it. But the emotions just built up and she lashed out in anger at him every time. Well, there were some times when she thought that maybe he…? 

She shook her head in distraught. There was no way that he could ever feel the same way. She sighed and got up when she saw the two approaching boys, gibbering about the last match and how exciting it had been. She followed a few paces behind them, deep in thought. She wondered if Richie knew about her promise to tell him tonight. 

__

The party. 

Of course. Why hadn't she thought of that? There is a party tonight, celebrating the new Master. She frowned. He'll probably be real busy. She didn't see how…? 

"Mist?" Ash's hand flew up and down in front of her face. "You there?" She nodded quickly and told herself mentally not to blush. 

"Yeah. Sorry." He grinned. 

"Let's get ready for that party!" Richie smiled.

"Yeah! Par-tay!" She rolled her eyes and walked past the two boys, Richie nudging her as she passed him. She decided not to take too much notice. 

About a hour later, Misty was in her room (Ash and Richie shared one, and each night she could hear them up late talking about pokèmon and things like that,) doing the final touches. For someone, being seventeen and three-quarters, she knew a lot about make-up. Her sisters back home are obsessed with it. She was wearing a sleek black dress, the dress coming to only mid-thigh. She set the thin straps on her shoulders, and whisked her orange hair up into a messy bun. Setting in the clips, she put on her last coat of lip-gloss, stepped into her high-heeled black shoes, tied a silver sash around her waist, and took a deep breath. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She rummaged around in her bag. 

"Hey Mist. Are you ready?" 

"Sure Ash. Just let me zipper this…" She turned around and smiled. "There we go." He had not combed his hair, meaning it was still in its spiky state, but he made her heart jump. 

"Richie's already down there." He offered her his arm. "Shall we?" She smiled and took it.

"We shall." 

*

They entered the room and were taken back by the many flashing lights and tables of food. Not to mention the people crowed into the tiny room itself. 

"Wow." He looked around.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. Hey," he said and scratched the back of his head. "Would you like to dance?" 

"Sure," she replied, trying to keep the happiness out of her voice. He took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. She almost screamed in joy when the next song was announced as a slow song. She felt his arms go around her waist and hers go around his neck. After a minute, she leaned her head onto his chest and his grip on her tightened. 

After the dance, the lights came on. 

"We would like to thank you all for coming. This party was held to celebrate the dawn of a new Master. A Master of all pokèmon. Collected all the badges. Completed every task. And eventually beat every one of our elite. We present to you—Ash Ketchum!" She clapped loudly with the rest and watched as Ash went to shake each elite's hand and finally receive the badge and trophy. 

After the ceremony, Misty went to go look for Ash, but she found him no where. _Where could he be?_ She looked around the room for his familiar wild hair but found him nowhere, as usual. She walked past the door and heard a small giggle. Before she could check it out, Richie came up behind her. 

"Oh, God Richie! Don't do that!" He rolled his eyes.

"Sor-ry. Have you seen Ash?" 

"No. Why do you ask?" He nudged her.

"I saw you two dancing earlier." She blushed a deep crimson. 

"Like that matters." 

"I think it does. To you." She turned from him in a huff. He sighed. "Oh, Misty. Poor, poor Misty. You're too stubborn. Maybe _I _should—"

"Don't you dare!"

"Eh-hm." They both turned to see Ash. He beckoned them from the noisy room. Next to him was beautiful girl that Misty had never seen before. She had long brown hair, bright green-blue eyes, and a full smile. "Um, I would like you two to meet Julie. She was my girlfriend from Pallet." Julie locked arms with Ash.

"And still is."

"Right," he said, nodding. Immediately, she felt Richie's eyes on her, not sure how she was going to react. _I'll surprise him, _she though. 

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Misty." Richie coughed.

"Nice to meet you. And you are…?" 

"Richie," he said, taking her hand. As she walked past Julie, Misty heard her whisper something to her. 

"He's mine now." Narrowing her eyes, Misty walked forward.

"I mean, what does he see in her?" Richie shrugged.

"Well, she is beautiful and nice." 

"But what she said—?" He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down. I bet she thought that you were his old girlfriend or something. There's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, well, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Misty."

She lay in bed and Julie's haunting face and words clouded her dreams, turning them into reckless nightmares, and causing her night to be filled with tossing and turning. 

When she got up, the first thing she remembered was that she didn't have a chance now. _I'm sorry Togepi. I just can't tell him now. He'll laugh in my face. I'm sorry._ She cried out as hot tears pierced her cheeks, leaving the mark of forgotten and loneliness. She wiped them away with frustration and fury. A girl with her background shouldn't cry over petty things such as heartbreak. She snorted. How could she not cry when her heart felt like it was being torn in two and then shredded into itty-bitty pieces? She remembered her sister's words of 'advice'. _A man is not worth crying over._

A man is not worth loving unless you know he loves you back—and he's not cheating on you by going to various bars and facilities picking up women on the way.

She smiled and frowned. It was hard to tell which. But then one saying was implanted in her mind from the moment she heard it.

__

Never give up.

It was amazing how three words could keep one girl's life together in a state of crisis. But that only happened when she listened to them. Sometimes, she heard them in her head, but did not heed them a single word or action in response. When she walked out into the main entrance of her room, she was shocked to find Richie on her couch.

"What the…Richie!" He sat up with a start.

"Huh?"

"What are you doing in my room?" He shook his head.

"No, it's nine. I promise." She rolled her eyes and, walking over to him, shook his shoulders. 

"Richie," she said, saying the syllables very slowly. "What are you doing in my room?" 

"They did it. They kicked me out. So that Julie could use my bed. But I'm betting money she didn't need it." Misty closed her eyes briefly. 

"Please don't say things like that. Come on. Up!" He got up and she closed her eyes again. "Why the hell didn't you bring any pants?" He shrugged.

"I dunno." 

"How did you get in here, anyway?" 

"Remember when you gave us your extra key in case we needed it? I think this is one of those desperate times. Oh, look. A birdie." He stumbled after a hat. "A very ugly birdie." Misty shook her head.

"Richie. Are you _drunk?_"

"Capital idea Watson," he said, slurring the words.

"Oh, God. You mean they didn't check you for a card?" 

"Nope. God, Misty. Why are you keeping an ostrich in your room?" He ran into the hat rack. "Oh. Sorry Mr. Ostrich." Misty gaped at him in disbelief. 

"I am going to KILL Ash." 

"Is that a snake? It's a zoo in here!" 

"No, Richie, that is a foot warmer. Come on."

"What are you talking about? That is a SNAKE. A SNAKE I TELL YOU!" he yelled. 

"Shut up! We're going to get in trouble. Now, what do you say we go outside?"

"FALSE!" he shouted. "FALSEFALSEFALSE!" Misty growled and stormed out the door. 

"Ash Ketchum! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Ash came to the door, yawning.

"What's up Mist—?" She shoved past him and sat on the couch in the main entrance.

"Why did you kick Richie out?" 

"Well Julie needed a place to sleep so—?" 

"So you kicked Richie out. I see. Well did you know that I woke up this morning to find him ON MY COUCH DRUNK AS A DOORKNOB?!" Ash looked bewildered.

"No. Where is he now?"

"In my room shouting 'false' over and over. He thought a hat was a bird, a hat rack was an ostrich, and a FOOT WARMER WAS A SNAKE!"

"God. Stop yelling," Ash said, a note of irritation in his voice.

"No. I won't. There are a couple of things I would like to say to you." He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"I would like to say something to you too." 

"I mean, how could you do that to him," she said, ignoring that last comment. "He's your best friend." 

"Well she's my girlfriend." 

"Oh, and a girlfriend from when you were ten and you suddenly re-met her SIX YEARS LATER is more important then a friend who you've known for over five years?" He set his jaw.

"Yes." She softened her voice in disbelief. 

"You're kidding right?" 

"No I'm not." 

"I can't believe you. What happened to you? I-I-I thought I knew you. What happened Ash?" When he didn't answer, she sighed. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" He smiled, but this was not a friendly smile. This was a cold, un-welcoming smile.

"Oh just that I think you need to find a new group to bother." She blinked.

"W-what?" For a moment, upon hearing the shock in her voice, his heart cried for him to stop. But he didn't. 

"You heard me." 

"So this is it," she said, her voice wavering. "You get a new girl and you throw me out. Just like that?" When she put it that way, he became defensive. Her tearful voice through him off. When he didn't answer, she narrowed her eyes and let a single crystal tear slip from the corner of her eye. "This is it, isn't it? I can't believe it." He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a fistful of money. He walked up to her and handed it to her. 

"This should pay you back for your bike." 

__

Now that you're leaving, you had better tell him.

She sniffed and wiped a tear from her eye. Smiling, she looked away from him.

"I guess then," she said softly. "It was a waste to try and love you." Not waiting to look into his face, into his eyes, she walked out the door and into her room. 

"FALSE MONKEY!" Richie was jumping up and down, dancing with the hat rack. 

"I'll miss you, Richie," she said as she passed.

"Ninety-nine," he said stupidly. 

After packing the little things she had, she headed toward the front to hand in her key.

"Misty!" Ash was calling her. _Let him call. It's not going to do any good. _She ran out of the hotel and into the sun. Into the light.

After walking a ways down the road, she passed a hair salon. _Dye your hair today!_ A sign was screaming this in neon letters. Suddenly, Misty had an idea. She walked into the hair salon. 

She walked into the Salon and went to a lady streaking a woman's hair.

"Um excuse me . . ." 

"Hello hun. What can I do for a lady such as yerself?" 

"Um, I would like some… Blond streaks, please." 

"Alright. A red-haired blondie comin' up."

In a few hours, Misty walked out of the shop with dazzling streaks in her orange hair. 

"Now for the eyes… Um-m-m-m… How about green? Dark green." She led herself into a contact shop. "Hello."

"Hello miss." 

"I would like the most natural looking contact you have."

"All right miss, but it's going to cost a lot of money." She slapped the money Ash had given to her on the counter.

"Bring it on," she said, softly. 

Surprisingly, she had quite a lot of money left. _I guess, _she thought,_ with my blonde streaks he thought I was some kind of broke punk. _She shrugged and stopped at the first hotel she saw. Not quite the best quality, but it was okay. 

"Name?" Misty froze. NAME??? 

"Uh…" She smiled. "Jana Flower." 

On her way out the next day, she saw a girl, not much older then her, with purple streaks in her brown hair. She was trying to calm down an Oddish. _Oh, no. I have to get new pokèmon. Grass would be perfect since water's bad against it. _Misty walked up to the girl. 

"Um hi. My name's Jana and I was wondering where you got that Oddish." The girl looked up with a tight frown on her face but it broke into a smile when she saw Misty's streaks.

"Oh-h-h-h. You a grass girl?"

"You bet." The girl immediately stood up.

"My kind of girl. The name's Odeshi. That's not my real name, but I am known around this area as the Oddish girl, since my team's mostly Oddish." 

"Oh."

"Hey! I love your streaks." Misty smiled and fingered her hair.

"Thanks." 

"So-o-o-o you want to catch grass pokèmon?"

"Yeah." 

"I'll show you the best place. You can catch Oddish, Bellsprout, Caterpie, and even a Bulbasaur if you're lucky." 

__

Bugs. Ugh. 

But that was another thing she needed to control. From now on, she would think bugs were okay instead of really gross. 

"Great!" 

So the two girls walked out of the hotel, giggling and talking. Misty saw a sudden movement in the shadows and turned just in time to see a glint of long hair…

Hey, hey! Here's the first chapter to a supposedly one-shot fic…heehee ::sweatdrops:: Anyway! This was one of the first AAMRNs I wrote (it's not the first but I am SO not publishing that it's so bad) way back when so hey, be kind. At least now it's revised! R&R~! 

~ Kasagi Onaso


	2. Psycho

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em

A/N: Not too many changes but I definitely think that putting this into two chappies was a good idea. Shortens it up…LOL! Well anyway, hope you enjoy the revised version!

READ AND REVIEW,

Kasagi Onaso

Changing Identity 

Psycho

ONE YEAR LATER…

Catch-up

Misty is now EIGHTEEN and three quarters. Every time you hear the name 'Jana' we are talking about Misty. She now loves bug pokèmon. She is a grass trainer. 

BACK TO DA STORY…

"Ivysaur! Return!" The one called Jana recalled her pokèmon. She smiled. She had just won another battle. With every one, she knew her Ivysaur was getting closer and closer to evolving. With her grass pokèmon and a strange mix of a water pokèmon, she could beat anyone who stood in her way. 

"Jana! Are you ready to go?" 

"Sure Odeshi." She walked to where her friend was standing. 

"Wow," Odeshi breathed. "It sure is hot out here. Do you wanna go get a cone?" Jana nodded.

"Sure." 

As they were walking, they started a small conversation.

"So what pokèmon do you have now?"

"Um, Beedrill, Ivysaur, Gloom, Nidoqueen, Nidorino, and Starmie." Odeshi yawned. 

"Your Ivysaur hasn't evolved yet?" Jana sighed.

"No."

"Too bad. It looks really close though. Now tell me why you have that Starmie again?" 

"Because Staryu was my first pokèmon." Jana shrugged one shoulder. "It only seemed right to train it." 

"Ah, I see. Look, there it is. Boy, it looks crowded." Jana squinted her eyes at the small shop.

"Yeah. Wait. What's that sign say up there?"

"Pok-è-mon… Come see… Oh, I don't know. We have to get closer." 

"What does it say now?"

"Pokèmon—Come see the Pokèmon Master! Today at three." Jana gulped.

"Who's the Pokèmon Master?"

"Ash Ketchum. Duh-h-h-h."

"What time is it?"

"2:45. Hmm, if we're lucky, we may get to see him. Come on!" 

"Shi-san, I don't know…"

"Oh, come on. That way, we can see him and eat ice-cream at the same time." 

"Oh, alright." 

They walked into the store. 

"Yo! Ace!" The man at the counter nodded to them.

"Hello Jana. Odeshi. What can I get for you?"

"Um, I'll have a vanilla cone," said Jana. Odeshi elbowed her and laughed.

"Oh, you're so original! I'll have a Mocha cup with hot-fudge, peanuts, and caramel." Jana flinched.

"You're too NOT." 

Ace led them into the back where there was no one else sitting there.

"A special place for my favorite ladies."

"Aw, thanks Ace," they said in unison. Ace shook his head.

"If you two didn't have different hair colors, one would think you were twins. _Dou Itashimashite,_ my girls." With that, he turned and walked into the crowd of people. 

"That was sweet!" Jana nodded. 

"I know." She licked her cone thoughtfully. Odeshi laughed.

"You know, maybe we're fraternal twins." Jana linked arms with her.

"Maybe." 

There was a crash and a Pikachu skittered into the clearing. 

"Pikachu! You're not supposed to make any noise!" The two girls stood up quickly.

"Who's there?" Another Pikachu joined the first but this one had a little hair sticking up on its forehead.

"Come on, Sparky! We gotta hide!" Jana took a step back with realization. Sparky had been Richie's Pikachu. Then the other one must be…? A man with black spiky hair ran out after the Pikachu. Close behind him, were two other figures. A man with brown spiky hair and a woman with long brown hair.

__

Julie.

Her insides churned with dislike and rage. Odeshi stepped forward.

"Um, can we help you?" The man with black hair looked up.

"Yeah. We're in hiding." 

"What?" He stood up.

"I'm Ash Ketchum. And you two are…?" 

"I'm Odeshi Hisaka," said Odeshi, with stars in her eyes. He nodded, turned his gaze on the quiet one and a sharp prick of recognition hit him. 

"I'm Jana Flower." He nodded again.

"Well, I canceled out the meeting at three and I got hit by an angry mob… Anyway, this is Richie and Julie." Richie blinked at Jana. 

"Nice to meet you." Julie nodded. Jana narrowed her eyes slightly. 

"Ditto." Ash eyed the pokèballs on Jana's waist belt. 

"Oh. Are you a trainer?" Jana nodded.

"We both are."

"What kind of pokèmon?"

"Grass," they both answered in unison. Odeshi shrugged.

"Well except for Jana's Starmie. That's her only other pokèmon that's not a grass." Jana flushed. 

"I have a good water pokèmon because then, since fire beats grass, I at least have a good chance of knocking out a couple of their pokèmon before Starmie faints." Ash blinked.

"Wow. That's a good strategy." 

"Thank you." Richie coughed.

"May we see your pokèmon?" Odeshi and Jana exchanged glances and then they nodded. Richie eyed them. "Are you two twins?" 

"N—yes," said Jana, as Odeshi elbowed her and smiled. "Fraternal because of our hair color." Richie laughed.

"_Sure_. Well anyway…" 

"Oh, yeah. Go! Oddish, Gloom, Gloom, and Vileplume!" Jana smiled.

"GO! Beedrill, Ivysaur, Gloom, Nidoqueen, Nidorino, and Starmie!" 

"Hiya!" The star pokèmon turned to Ash's Pikachu and made a soft sound. Ash was starting to get suspicious. But then it saw her Beedrill.

"Oh," he said in dismay. "You like bugs?"

"Well, they're okay. I like Caterpie a lot. They're cute." Richie elbowed Ash with a raised eyebrow.

"What're you thinking, man?" 

"Doesn't she look like…?" 

"Yeah but she likes bugs. I mean, that was Misty's big no-no." Ash nodded. "But she has really good pokèmon." 

"I'll say." Jana turned to Julie.

"Do you have any pokèmon?" Julie yawned and put on a stiff smile.

"No. I think they are a waste of time. But I do like Clefairy. She's really cute." Jana nodded.

"Oh. I love them." 

They walked to the park, talking about things, this or another. Jana laughed. 

"So-o-o-o… When did you become Master? Last year, right?"

"Yeah."

"How long had you been training?" 

"Umm, about eight years."

"Eight years?" she said, amazed. Ash became defensive.

"Well, in that time, I got all eight Kanto badges, beat the orange league, got all the badges in Johto, caught all the pokèmon, and became Master." 

"Wow," said Odeshi and Jana. Ash smiled. Then his smiled faded into frown.

"Richie…?"

"Oh, yeah. Here." He got out a poster from his bag. "Have you seen her? The Cerulean sisters are going crazy." Jana gulped when she saw the picture. It had been taken when Ash had just beaten the last of the elite and had become number one. Her arms were wrapped around him and Richie in a messy hug and vice-versa. She was laughing. 

"This is…?"

"Misty Waterflower. Maybe you've seen her…?" Jana shook her head. 

"No I haven't." 

__

You liar. You see her every day in the mirror.

Ash's face fell. 

"Oh. Well if you do…?" Odeshi tapped her chin.

"We'll call the number at the bottom of this poster." Odeshi suddenly looked at Jana and tried to see her without the streaks. Sure, they would look a lot alike, but Jana's eyes were still a deep green. Contacts could've done that. Odeshi shook her head. No, couldn't be.

Could it? 

"I think you have seen her," said Julie, in a soft voice. "More frequently than anyone else." Jana narrowed her eyes and took a step back.

"W-what are you talking about?" 

"Yeah Julie," said Ash. "What're you talking about? She wouldn't lie to us if she had seen Misty. What is it to her?"

"Everything," Julie said, turning her eyes on Jana. "If she _is _Misty." Jana blinked and saw a glint of hair as Julie shook her head.

Julie's hair.

"_You!_ That was _you _I saw! In the shadows when I was walking out of that hotel when I first met Odeshi." Julie nodded.

"I knew you wouldn't go far. So I followed you. It was my idea to come to this city. I knew we would find you here." Jana took another step back.

"But…?" 

"Time for your punishment. You've been a bad girl." Julie reached into her pocket and pulled out a pokèball. "Too bad you have a water pokèmon. Now this is going to be just a little harder." She smiled. "But not much. GO CHARIZARD!" She laughed evilly as the giant dragon appeared. "Ever since I saw you that day, I found out your name, where your location was, I even found out what pokèmon you were training. So I struck a deal with the local pokèmon center. Either they give me a Charmeleon or I shoot them. But they didn't have a Charmeleon so they gave me a Charmander. 

"It took forever to train. To get it to the level it is now. But it was worth it. Now I will get you for all the pain you caused Ashy! Flame-thrower!" Jana leaped out of the way, just as a hot cylinder of billowing flames shot past her. She crashed to the ground and struggled to get up.

"Misty!" She heard Ash call her name.

"Be still Ash! Or I will kill you too." But he didn't stop. She felt him at her side and he helped her up.

"I'm sorry," Misty whispered. Ash refuses to make any eye contact with her and turns away.

"GO BELLSPROUT! TIE HIMUP!" 

"Go Beedrill, Ivysaur, Gloom, Nidoqueen, Nidorino, and Starmie! Give it your best shot guys!" 

"Go Poliwhirl, Wooper, and Quilava! Kick their butts!" Misty was thrown back yet again and dirt was sprayed into her left eye. Crying out, she pulled the contacts out, leaving her eyes a green-blue. Blinking a couple times, she breathed out. Then she shook her head, a hate in her eyes. 

"You can beat the water easily! Vine whip! Razor Leaf!" She beckoned Ivysaur over. "Return. I'm saving you. Water gun, Starmie!" she yelled as an ember singed one of Gloom's orange petals. All of her pokèmon were knocked out.

Except for Charizard. 

He was taking her pokèmon by the storm. Her Starmie had time for a powerful hydro pump before it was knocked out. 

Misty gripped Ivysaur's pokèball to her chest and back away. Tripping over a rock, she fell back and she was on her back. Sitting up quickly, she pushed at the ground with her feet, and slowly backed up. The Charizard threw an flame wheel attack at her and she flung herself out of the way, but not before catching the flames with her arm. Crying out, she hit the ground and the pokèball flew out of her hand, releasing Ivysaur. Misty tried to move her burnt arm but it felt numb. The Ivysaur blinked and gasped when it saw the Charizard. Julie smiled cruelly. 

"Maximum Fire." 

"No!'" cried Misty. She dragged herself in front of the Ivysaur. "I won't let you," she whispered. 

"Your loss, my gain. Go ahead Charizard!" Charizard threw a column of burning black flames at Misty and Ivysaur. Misty was thrown back and into a tree as the flames licked her legs, arms, and her face. Pain seared through her as small blisters formed on her body. She screamed in pain. When the flames stopped, she opened her eyes and looked around for Ivysaur. She gasped when she saw it. It was lying in a heap, smoke flying from the singeing leaves in its back. She let out a strangled cry and ran to the pokèmon's side. Placing a hand on its stomach, she felt for a heartbeat. "Finish it off," she heard Julie say.

"No," Misty whispered, backing up against the seemingly dead pokèmon. "I WON'T LET YOU!" Suddenly, Misty felt a heat behind her and something pushed against her back, forcing her a bit forward.

"Wha—? Oh, Ivysaur!" Her Ivysaur had evolved into a massive Venusaur. The pokèmon roared as deafening as the Charizard. Julie blinked but regained her smile.

"No matter Charizard! Kill them both!" The Venusaur lugged its massive body in front of Misty and roared again, another challenging cry. The Charizard blinked and answered the call. The Venusaur narrowed its eyes, waving its once singed leaves at the massive lizard pokèmon. It roared once more, its cry echoing through the forest around them

Then it attacked. 

With speed not thought possible coming from a Venusaur, it rushed at Charizard and knocked it off its feet. With and enraged cry, it landed on its tail. Venusaur began to glow. Misty's eyes widened with excitement and surprise. 

"SOLARBEAM!" She shouted. Venusaur bellowed loudly and a large, powerful, golden beam shot at Charizard. With a pained growl, Charizard fainted and Julie quickly recalled it.

"What's going on here?" Julie shot a quick look at the approaching Officer Jennies and sent a hate-filled look at Misty, who was rubbing her burned arm.

"I'll get you," she whispered, snarling. Then she took off towards the woods, leaving all her other pokèmon behind. Misty felt lightheaded as she stood up, looking after Julie. Suddenly, an arm was there to support her as it wrapped around her waist. She looked up, vision blurring, and saw Ash's smiling face.

Then she blanked out.

Waking up slowly, she sat up suddenly, grabbing at the oxygen mask on her face. She looked around the white room and pulled up the covers. She cried out as on of the sheets stuck to her burned arm. Or, rather, stuck to the wrapping covering her arm. "Where am I?" There was a soft knock on her door. 

"Can I come in?" It was Ash. She bit her lip.

"Yeah. I guess." He walked in, shutting the door behind him, and sat on the edge of her bed

"How's your arm?" She moved it around.

"Fine, I suppose." There was an awkward and uncomfortable silence. Ash cleared his throat. 

"Um, Misty?" 

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean what you said to me in that hotel room?" A dull banging began to fill her head, like the slow, steady beat of a drum.

"What did I say? I can't remember." She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, feeling him shift uncomfortably on the bed.

"You said…You said that…That it was a waste to try…" He gulped. She snapped her eyes open, remembering. 

"I remember." A crystal formed on his cheek, taking a silent trip to his chin. 

"Oh." 

"And…I still mean it." He looked away.

"Listen I'm sorry-" Then she kissed him. 

"You're so damn stupid," she whispered. "But I love you anyway." He smiled and kissed her again, running his fingers through her blonde-red hair. 

"Are we ready?" asked Ash, as they headed out of the Pokecenter. Misty counted the bags and nodded.

"We're all set." Oddeshi came up and hugged Misty.

"Please write," she whispered. 

"I will. And take care of my pokèmon!" Oddeshi nodded, wiping some tears from her eyes. "Aw come on," said Misty, beginning to tear up to. "You're gonna make me cry too." Ash tugged on her hand and she winked at Oddeshi, who winked back. 

Misty gripped her new Venusaur as she and Ash headed off to begin her journey.

Like it? Hate it? Okay, I like wrote this story years ago (maybe not years but A year) so I know it might suck. When it's done being revised I'm like NO DIFFERENCE. Oh, well. I'll need at least 15 reviews to make another chapter. I already have eight! Come on, make a person happy! LOL! Well get some reviews in and cyal8r!

Lot's 'o Love,

Kasagi Onaso 


End file.
